Code Geass: A Different Rebellion Part 1
by Kaiju Slayer 9117
Summary: A few days after Lelouch and Nunnally are exiled to Japan, Cornelia and Euphemia are sent to Japan for the purpose of being unwillingly used as bargaining chips. Because of this, Lelouch gains an extra set of people to fight for. Lelouch x Harem. Coauthored by Tyrant Overlord Killidia.
1. Chapter 1: The Day a New Demon was Born

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, and I never will. This fanfic is for entertainment purposes only, and I do not make money off of it.**

 **A/N: This fanfic is a collaboration with BlackTyrantValtorez. This fanfic will have some elements from canon and spinoffs (both canon and non-canon). C** **oauthored by BlackTyrantValtorez**.

 ***Year: 2010 ATB, (1955 AD), Unknown location, Japan***

Cornelia and Lelouch Lamperouge, formerly known as 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia and 11th Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, stood up in a camp full of Japanese soldiers, and the two of them were enraged at what their former homeland, Britannia had done to Japan.

"I swear Suzaku, so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia," Cornelia and Lelouch simultaneously spoke with both anger and firmness in their voices.

Despite being shocked at his friends' hatred, Suzaku looked at them cautiously. Unknown to Lelouch and Cornelia, their younger sisters Euphemia and Nunnally Lamperouge, formerly known as 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia and 11th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia, had overheard their older siblings' declaration. Little did they know, their eavesdropping would impact their future.

 ***Time skip 7 years later***

In a Britannian building, there were four people. Two of them were sitting down and playing chess. The other two who stood up near the wall, were bodyguards to the the wealthier and socially higher man.

"Your time is up. From now on, you'll have 20 seconds per move," A nobleman said in a bored tone, while filing his fingernails.

Before the bald, old man could retort, the elevator door opened to reveal two teens. One had short, blue hair and grey eyes. His name was Rivalz Cardemonde. While the other teen who was thin, had short, raven hair and violet eyes. His name was Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Did your substitute arrive?" The nobleman rhetorically asked as the bald, old man got up from his chair and walked towards Lelouch and Rivalz.

"Thank the heavens! I am saved." The old man spoke with relief in his voice. "Is the school running fine?" the old man questioned Lelouch.

"What's this? A couple of schoolboys," The Nobleman mockingly spoke as he eyed his opponents in a way that said he was not impressed.

"What's this? A nobleman," Lelouch replied in a similar mocking tone that showed he too was not impressed.

Despite Lelouch's remark, the nobleman was either not bothered by said remark, or did not realise what Lelouch had said.

"I envy you kids. Always having too much time on your hands. Plenty of time to regret. What's your name?" The nobleman rudely asked.

"Lelouch Lamperouge," Lelouch answered smoothly, as he walked to the table, and took a seat, opposite of the nobleman.

Rivalz walked past him, taking a look at the board in utter disbelief, as he he noticed the position of the chess pieces.

"Hang on a minute. There's no way you can win this one. It's obviously not possible," Rivalz questioned his friend.

"Rivalz," Lelouch spoke to his friend. "When do you think we will have to leave, in order to make it to our next class?" Lelouch asked.

"Um. 20 minutes, if we don't take our time," Rivalz confusedly answered.

"If you're that worried, then all you need to do is drive safely. All I need is 9 minutes to win," Lelouch spoke with confidence.

"Nine minutes? You only have 20 seconds per move," The aristocrat said with disbelief at the boy's claim.

Lelouch being confident with his time limit, picked up the black king. "Plenty of time," Lelouch said with seriousness in his voice.

"You're starting with the king?" The aristocrat asked before he laughed in amusement.

 ***Ashford Academy Campus***

Four Britannian girls who wore the standard Ashford Academy high school uniform, were sitting in the grassy part of the academy, while another Britannian girl, who sat in a wheelchair, wore the standard Ashford Academy middle school uniform, and a Japanese woman who wore a maid outfit, stood near the wheelchair bound girl. Four of them were eating their lunches, while the maid was feeding the crippled girl some rice, and the five students were having a conversation with one other.

The eldest Britannian girl had shoulder length, blonde hair and blue eyes. Her name was Milly Ashford, and she was Lelouch's childhood friend. Two of the Britannian girls were nearly a year younger than Milly, with one of them having long, orange hair and yellowish green eyes, and the other had dark green hair and indigo eyes. Their names were Shirley Fenette, and Nina Einstein.

The last high school girl was nearly two years younger than Milly, and had long, pink hair and indigo eyes. Her name was Euphemia Lamperouge, and she was Lelouch's younger half sister. The middle school girl in the wheelchair was nearly four years younger than Milly, and had long, sandy brown hair. Her eyes were closed due to the fact that she was blind. Her name was Nunnally Lamperouge, and she was Lelouch's younger sister. The Japanese maid was nearly six years older than Milly, and had short, brown hair and light brown eyes. Her name was Sayoko Shinozaki.

"Where's Lulu?" Shirley worryingly questioned after eating a tomato.

"Sayoko told me that big brother went with Rivalz to gamble," Nunnally answered.

"Oh no! Not again!" Shirley angrily exclaimed. "They're apart of the student council and yet they're gambling. Lelouch might be smart, but he and Rivalz are not setting good examples for the other students," Shirley spoke in a concerned tone.

"Don't worry Shirley. I'm sure Lulu has a good reason to go gambling," Euphemia reassuringly said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Aw! Is Shirley worried about Lulu?" Milly teased.

"Of course I'm worried," Shirley answered in an annoyed tone, before eating another tomato. "Lelouch shouldn't gamble, no matter what his reasons are," Shirley spoke after chewing and swallowing her tomato.

"Shirley. If Euphie believes that Lelouch has a good reason to go gambling, then you shouldn't be so worried about his bad habit," Nina timidly spoke.

Little did the other girls know, Euphie and Nunna, despite their innocence, understood why Lelouch went gambling.

 ***Back with Lelouch***

"Checkmate," Lelouch spoke after taking out the white king.

The sound of a pen hitting the floor could be heard, as the nobleman had a complete look of utter disbelief on face. Nevertheless, he paid out of pride, and the two students immediately walked towards the elevator. The elevator doors opened, and they immediately entered the elevator. After the elevator doors closed, Rivalz pressed the 1st floor button, and the elevator began to descend to the 1st floor.

"You know I don't get you Lelouch," Rivalz commented.

"What do you mean?" Lelouch questioned.

"You know what I'm talking about," Rivalz said. "I'm referring to the fact that almost every girl at Ashford Academy is attracted to you."

"So what?" Lelouch questioned.

"Are you joking?" Rivalz asked in disbelief. "Most boys would do anything to be in your position."

"The work I have is too important," Lelouch said. "I can't afford any distractions."

Rivalz mumbled something about Lelouch being asexual, but Lelouch paid him no attention. Little did Rivalz know, Lelouch had six secret lovers. The names of those secret lovers were Cornelia Lamperouge, Euphemia Lamperouge, Milly Ashford, Nunnally Lamperouge, Sayoko Shinozaki, and Shirley Fenette.

 ***Ashford Academy Gym***

A woman who wore the standard Ashford Academy PE teacher uniform was sitting on one of the benches, taking a sip from her water bottle. She had dark pink/purple, shoulder length hair and indigo eyes. Her name was Cornelia Lamperouge, and she was Lelouch's older half sister. Cornelia was not in a good mood. She knew something was not right, and it involved Lelouch.

'Where is Lelouch? He's late for PE. He is never late for PE,' Cornelia thought worriedly after finishing her water.

Cornelia sighed, knowing that as a teacher, she couldn't play favorites. This also extended to her siblings.

'Come to think of it. Rivalz isn't here either,' Cornelia thought with sudden suspicion.

Her mind clicked at the mental observation she had made, and she let out a low growl under her breath.

"Rivalz and Lelouch must have gone gambling. I should have never trusted Lelouch to go to PE without an escort. Next time I'll escort him myself. When I catch the two of them after they return, they will both be in trouble. I'll make sure they both make up for what they missed at PE, after their classes are done for today," Cornelia said with both anger and determination in her voice, not caring if she scared the other students because of her fury.

 ***Back to Lelouch***

Both Lelouch and Rivalz sneezed after they exited the building with their winnings. While Lelouch had a feeling that someone was talking about them, Rivalz dismissed it as something in the air. They quickly got on the motorbike and Rivalz drove away with Lelouch in the sidecar.

"It's always fun to play against the nobility," Rivalz nonchalantly said. "Due to their pride, they always pay what they owe, plus you have a new record that consists of 8 minutes and 30 seconds," Rivalz commented.

"Not bad," Lelouch pridefully commented at his new record.

"Why don't you play against the Elevens? They're not like us Britannians," Rivalz questioned.

Despite his anger and annoyance, Lelouch resisted the urge to glare at Rivalz, for his comment about Britannians being better ticked him off.

They pulled into a parking lot and stopped the bike to watch the news.

While the news talked about a terrorist bombing that killed many people, this got several reactions and comments from the other people who were watching, and the screen immediately changed to show the flag of Britannia.

"It's time for an address by his highness, 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia of the Holy Britannian Empire," the announcer said.

The screen changed again, and Clovis appeared on screen. Lelouch narrowed his eyes, and glared at the screen.

"To my imperial subjects, and of course, to the many elevens who cooperate with us," Clovis said.

 ***Elsewhere on a highway***

In a truck a man with long black hair and gray eyes was driving, and a young, red haired woman with blue eyes was riding shotgun. Their names were Takeshi Nagata and Kallen Kozuki.

"We're not Elevens. We're Japanese," Kallen angrily snarled.

 ***Back to Lelouch***

Clovis clenched his hand over where his heart was.

"Do you not see," Clovis spoke while faking sadness. "My heart is broken. It is also filled with sadness and rage," Clovis spoke with with disappointment. His face immediately displayed determination for all his subjects to see. "As Viceroy of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind. For the reason being that the battle we fight is righteous. A righteous battle that will protect the happiness of all. Everyone...won't you join me in mourning for those who died in the line of duty."

"And now, let us have a moment of silence," the announcer spoke.

"You're not gonna join in?" Rivalz questioned.

"Are you?" Lelouch asked.

"Nope. It'd be kinda embarrassing," Rivalz said.

Lelouch sighed as he didn't want to stay here anymore, and he just thought of a great way to motivate Rivalz into leaving the area with him.

"If I'm late, Cornelia will be angry," Lelouch spoke. "You do know how scary my elder sister can be when she is angry."

"Oh shit! You're right," Rivalz fearfully cursed as he started the motorbike and drove off with Lelouch.

 ***Viceroy's Palace***

The cameras stopped rolling and a very pleased Clovis stepped down from the stairs. Clovis' guests were delighted with his onscreen performance.

"You did wonderful your highness," A female aristocrat spoke in awe.

"One would never realize that you were attending an party and enjoying yourself at the same time," Another female aristocrat said in awe as well.

The face of Area 11 is the Viceroy after all," Clovis said while his servants removed his cape.

"My, such self-confidence you have," Another guest said in awe.

"I'm always prepared, and I'm just trying to please the media," Clovis said while relishing himself.

"Oh no your highness. We're just pleased to help you with your reign of Area 11," One of the people involved with the media said.

While Clovis and his guests were enjoying themselves, a tall man with blue eyes and blonde hair in a ponytail was leaning against the wall out of sight. Diethard Reid was his name, and he was criticizing himself for being just as corrupt as his colleagues. A fat, bald Britannian soldier, who wore a monocle, walked in, and made his way to Clovis. His name was Bartley Asprius. Because Bartley rushed in during the party, Clovis was surprised by this, and his good mood was ruined.

"Bartley. How boorish of you!" Clovis reprimanded his confidant.

"Forgive the intrusion your highness," Bartley replied. "I have information that you need to hear immediately."

Bartley whispered something into Clovis' ear and he was not happy with the information.

"You fool," Clovis furiously shouted. "I want you to send out my personal forces, and the knightmare frames as well."

"Yes your highness," Bartley said, despite being taken aback by Clovis' orders, which he considered a bit extreme.

 ***Back to Lelouch***

"That move you made," Rivalz spoke. "Lelouch, why'd you start with the king?"

"If a king does not lead, how can he can expect his subordinates to follow?" lelouch questioned.

"So you want to run a corporation or something?" Rivalz asked.

"No. I do not see that happening. Not in a million years," Lelouch said.

"Are you sure?" Rivalz questioned.

"I'm absolutely sure about my answer," Lelouch spoke.

Before Rivalz could say anything else about Lelouch's answer, a honk from a truck blared, and they looked behind them to see the truck was too close to rear ending them.

"What the hell!" Lelouch cursed in surprise.

"Oh gees!" Rivalz exclaimed in disbelief as he steered out of the truck's path.

Unfortunately the driver steered the truck into a abandoned construction site and crashed.

"Was that our fault?" Rivalz asked.

No. That wasn't-" Lelouch said, but stopped himself, when he noticed something.

While Lelouch ran for a bit, Rivalz said something about their energy line being cut, and a group of people began gathering near the crashed truck. Some commented about the cause of the crash, while others said that someone should call for help. The group did nothing to help, while some individuals just snapped pictures with their cellphones and texted.

Lelouch wasn't surprised by what the group was doing, and it disgusted him.

'Those damn imbeciles,' Lelouch thought.

Lelouch got to the truck, and climbed onto the back of the truck.

"Hey, are you alright?" Lelouch asked in a concerned tone. "Please say something." Lelouch didn't get any responses, and that disturbed him. "Damn it!" Lelouch cursed.

Lelouch noticed a ladder and he knew that he could use this to his advantage.

'A ladder. That might prove useful,' Lelouch thought as he climbed the ladder.

After Lelouch got to the top of the truck, he walked near the open hatch and stopped to continue asking if they were alright. While Lelouch was waiting for a response, he felt a presence, and he stopped to ponder on the strange feeling he had. Before Lelouch could ask the people inside the truck if they were alright, he heard the truck start, and he hopped down the open hatch.

The truck drove off, leaving Rivalz in a surprised state, and he quickly became fearful.

"Oh fuck my life," Rivalz whimpered. "Lelouch's big sister is gonna kill me."

Despite his fear, Rivalz gathered up whatever courage he had, and dialed Miss Lamperouge's cell phone number.

 ***Back at Ashford Academy Gym***

Cornelia's cell phone rang, and she recognized the number as Rivalz' cell phone number. Wasting no time, she answered her cell phone.

"Hello Miss Lamperouge," Rivalz timidly spoke.

"Rivalz. Lelouch and you missed PE," Cornelia sternly spoke into the phone. "You know that I don't like it when my brother skips classes, especially to go gambling."

"H-how d-did y-yo-you k-kn-know?" Rivalz fearfully stuttered.

"I was right," Cornelia said in a more aggressive tone. "My brother went gambling. When you and Lelouch get back to school, my brother and you will both make up for what the two of you missed at PE."

"But I have classes and a student council meeting," Rivalz whined.

"I know that," Cornelia spoke in a annoyed tone. "Lelouch and you will perform this make up work after your student council meeting and classes are over for today."

"I can, but Lelouch can't," Rivalz sadly said.

"What do you mean you can, but my brother can't?" Cornelia asked in a more concerned tone.

"Even though it's a long story, I'll explain," Rivalz answered timidly.

While Rivalz went over the events that happened after they cut class, Cornelia had mixed reactions, and she wasn't pleased so far. When Rivalz finished telling what happened, Cornelia had the same emotion that she felt nearly 7 years ago. It was the same emotion that she and Euphie felt, when they discovered that their mother had been stabbed to death in the Capricorn Villa. She instantly felt worried and fearful for Lelouch's safety.

"Lelouch," Cornelia spoke with sadness in her voice, as she no longer felt livid.

 ***Back to Lelouch***

After the truck stopped, the doors slid open, and Lelouch spotted a masked Britannian soldier in the distance.

Unfortunately for Lelouch, the masked soldier also saw him, and dashed at him.

"That's enough mindless murder," The masked soldier snapped at him.

"Wait a minute. I'm not doing-" Lelouch said before the soldier spin kicked him in the stomach, which caused Lelouch to gasp.

"Trying to use poison gas. Don't you dare make a fool out of me," The masked soldier yelled as pinned Lelouch against the truck.

"Let me go," Lelouch yelled as he delivered a kick to the masked soldier's groin, however he quickly let go of Lelouch, and dodged the kick by jumping back.

"Why don't you work with the system?" The masked soldier aggressively asked. "You can change Britannia from within."

"Why don't you just obliterate Britannia instead," Lelouch screamed.

"No way! Lelouch? Is that you?" The masked soldier said in surprise, as he removed his helmet.

Lelouch recognized the figure as his other childhood friend Suzaku Kururugi.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said in shock. "You became a soldier for Britannia."

"Just as you became a terrorist," Suzaku accused.

"I'm not a terrorist," Lelouch snapped. "I'm in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Before Suzaku could retort, the gas canister opened, and Suzaku tackled Lelouch to the ground. When Suzaku put his gas mask over Lelouch's mouth and nose, he held his breath for more than a minute, and the need to breathe became too great.

When Suzaku opened his mouth, he blinked in surprise, not expecting the gas to be harmless. After Suzaku released Lelouch, he got the mask off, and the two of them made their way to the canister. When Lelouch and Suzaku got to the canister, they climbed onto the canister, and looked inside of the canister. Inside the canister there was a girl. She had long, lime hair, golden eyes, and she wore a prisoner's straitjacket.

"What the bloody hell!" Lelouch cursed, before he jumped into the canister and untied the girl.

"I was told it was poison gas. There must have been a mix up," Suzaku said in surprise as Lelouch and the girl climbed out of the canister.

"You complete, fucking moron," Lelouch mumbled under his breath.

"You damn monkey," a voice yelled as a spotlight shined on them. "You and the other Elevens are not authorized to do what you just did."

Lelouch and Suzaku turned to see the voice belonged to the commander of Clovis' royal guard, and he had lower ranking members of the royal guard with him.

 ***10 minutes later***

Even though his best friend had been shot dead from behind, the truck exploded, and now a massacre was occurring. Lelouch went into the shadows, while dragging the girl by her hand, he became angry, and nearly blamed her for what was happening. He sighed as he tried to calm down. Unfortunately for him his cell phone rang, which he quickly turned off. To make matters worse, the royal guard were alerted to his presence.

 ***Back at Ashford Academy***

"That jerk. He hanged up on me," Shirley huffed as she held her phone.

 ***Back to Lelouch***

Lelouch's reflexes went into auto-pilot when saw the Royal Guard Commander aim at him, pulling a pair of pistols out from concealed holsters and killing most of the royal guards along with hitting the Royal Guard Commander in the arm with head shots before he fired. Because of his aim being thrown off, his shot grazed past Lelouch's arm.

"You son of a bitch! Your death will not be clean because of this!" The Royal Guard Commander snarled before firing a second shot, only for the girl to intervene and take the bullet for him.

"You bastard! You murdered her!" Lelouch said in an unusually calm voice as he reloaded while the girl fell in front of him.

"We were supposed to bring her back alive, but we'll say that- GAH!" The Royal Guard Commander began, but was interrupted by Lelouch shooting and killing him along with the remaining royal guards. Lelouch put his pistols away and knelt to check the girl's pulse. There was none, but when he began to pull away, her hand grabbed a leg and a voice in his head said, "Do you desire power? You have proven yourself worthy by killing those worthless vermin."

"How is the girl is alive? This cannot possible," Lelouch thought in disbelief. "Wait a minute! Power? What are you offering?"

"If you had power, you could become even stronger." The girl spoke using telepathy.

"Are you serious?" Lelouch mentally questioned the girl in disbelief as images began to flash in his head.

"I propose an offer," The girl mentally spoke to Lelouch.

"What kind of offer?" Lelouch asked via the telepathic link.

"If I give you this power, you must grant me my wish in return," The girl mentally said.

"What is your wish?" Lelouch mentally asked.

"By accepting this contract, you will continue to live among humans, and you will live a more supernatural life," the girl spoke.

"Are you not going to answer my question?" Lelouch mentally asked in an annoyed tone?

"The power I offer you is the power kings. Also known as geass. You will be doomed to a life of solitude. Do you accept this power?"

While Lelouch thought about the power, he realized that it could help him with his goals, and he could possibly use it to create a kinder and gentler world for Euphemia and Nunnally.

"I accept the terms of your contract," Lelouch mentally spoke before the telepathic link ended.

Lelouch felt power coursing in his left eye as a bird like sigel appeared in his left eye.

'My whole life is nothing but a lie. My name, and everything else are all lies. Back then I wasn't strong enough to change the world, but now I have the power to make a difference. I can use this power to speed up my revolution,' Lelouch thought as his face shifted from shocked to determined.

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: The White Knight Awakens

 **Author's Notes: Some of you are probably wondering if other women will join the harem. So far the current women are Cornelia, Euphemia, Milly, Nunnally, Sayoko, and Shirley. The remaining six women will eventually join the harem. This chapter has been beta read by BlackTyrantValvatorez. It was BlackTyrantValvatorez's idea to have Lelouch kill the royal guard with two pistols, and BlackTyrantValvatorez also wrote that scene as well. BlackTyrantValvatorez also wrote part of the beginning of the mental link between CC and Lelouch.**


	2. Chapter 2: The White Knight Awakens

Authors Notes: Not bad. 757 views in nearly 6 days. I would like to give special thanks to narutoxasuna25, Teloch, GodX, Generation Zero, Nomquam, LelouchVermilion, CreedMaster1715, and Republic Che for reviewing the first chapter. I would also like to thank BlackTyrantValvatorez for beta reading the previous chapter. Chapter 2 is taking longer to finish. So I've decided to upload a preview of chapter 2. The actual chapter 2 will replace the preview, once it is ready to be posted.

Disclaimer: If I owned Code Geass, Lelouch would have gotten a happy ending.

Lelouch was both disgusted and furious at what Clovis had ordered, and he tried to think of a plan. Before Lelouch could come up with a plan, a purple sutherland busted through one of the walls, and Lelouch cursed out loud. The knightmare frame's cockpit opened up, and a tall man with teal hair and orange eyes stepped out of the cockpit. Lelouch immediately recognized the pilot as Jeremiah Gottwald, and he sighed in relief.

"Are you alright your highness?" Jeremiah questioned in a concerned tone. "It's not safe here."

"I'm fine Jeremiah," Lelouch calmly spoke. "I just killed some of Clovis' royal guard."

Jeremiah looked at the dead members of Clovis' royal guard, and he looked impressed at his prince's handiwork.

"Let me guess your highness. You shot them with your two pistols in self defense," Jeremiah spoke with awe in his voice.

"That's what happened," Lelouch nonchalantly spoke.

Jeremiah chuckled at what happened to Clovis' royal guard, and his mood immediately became serious.

"Allow me to escort you out of the ghetto your highness," Jeremiah said in a concerned tone.

"No! I cannot do that," Lelouch stubbornly spoke.

"No offence your highness. As I said earlier, it is not safe here," Jeremiah said in a concerned tone.

"I believe it is time for Operation Downfall to begin," Lelouch firmly spoke.

Jeremiah's eyes widened at what Lelouch said, and he nodded his head as he understood what his prince was talking about.

"Understood your highness," Jeremiah spoke in a obedient tone. "I'll give you my sutherland."

"I'll get in the sutherland with him," The lime haired girl emotionlessly spoke.

Lelouch and Jeremiah turned to look at the limed haired girl, and Lelouch felt embarassed that he had temporarily forgotten about the girl.

"Where are my manners," Lelouch spoke in an embarrassed tone. "My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. This is my ally Jeremiah Gottwald, and you are."

"You may call me CC," The lime haired girl spoke in an emotionless tone, despite being somewhat surprised at Lelouch's gentleman like qualities.

"Jeremiah. CC is our newest ally," Lelouch said in a professional manner.

"I understand your highness," Jeremiah politely said.

Before Lelouch could get into the sutherland, he felt a strong sensation flowing through his body, and he doubled over in pain.

"Your highness! Is something wrong?" Jeremiah spoke with worry in his voice.

*Back at Ashsford Academy*

While Sayoko was pushing Nunnally's wheelchair to her next class, Nunnally was smiling, and Sayoko stopped pushing Nunnally's wheelchair.

"What's wrong Sayoko?" Nunnally questioned in confusion. "Why did you stop pushing my wheelchair?"

Sayoko looked at the object in front of them, and it was a faceless doll that had a symbol on the faceless region of the head.

"Hello there." The doll nonchalantly spoke.

"Hello back. Who are you?" Nunnally curiously asked as she couldn't see who was talking to her.

"You may call me Nemo." The doll, called Nemo answered in a motherly tone.

"It's nice to meet you Nemo" Nunnally kindly spoke. "Do you mind telling me what you look like?"

"I have a better idea." Nemo spoke. "Would you like to see and walk again?"

Nunnally seemed surprised at the idea, and Sayoko narrowed her eyes at what Nemo said.

"Can you really do that?" Nunnally asked.

"Of course." Nemo answered. "I propose a contract."

"Contract?" Nunnally confusedly asked. "What is our contract?"

"I will help you regain your sight and legs, if you do something for me in return," Nemo nonchalantly answered.

"What do I have to do for you in return?" Nunnally curiously asked.

"You will find out in due time," Nemo answered. "Do you accept the terms of our contract?"

"Yes. I accept the terms of our contract" Nunnally spoke without hesitance as she felt power coursing throughout her entire body.

Before Sayoko could say something, Nunnally's eyes opened, and she could feel her legs again.

"Look Sayoko. I can see and feel my legs again." Nunnally spoke with excitement in her voice as she turned to look at Sayoko.

When Sayoko saw that Nunnally's eyes were opened, she was surprised, and she was even more surprised that Nunnally was moving her legs. Sayoko was thankful that no one else was in the hallway, for she realised this was serious.

"Mistress Nunnally. I think that you should keep the use of your legs a secret from the other studnets for a few days," Sayoko said with concern in her voice.

Despite Nunnally's excitement, she nodded her head, as she understood what Sayoko was talking about.

*Back to Lelouch*

Lelouch was now dressed head to toe in some kind of armor, and Jeremiah looked surprised at what had just happened to his prince.

"What just happened your highness?" Jeremiah asked in confusion. "That strange armor just appeared out of nowhere, and now that armor is covering you."

"It must have been a second power that I must have unknownigly activated," Lelouch perplexedly spoke as he looked at his arms, legs. and torso.

"Power? Do you think you can deactivate that power?" Jeremiah asked with concern in his voice.

While Lelouch thought about how to deactivate his new power, his armor began to disappear, and he was now wearing his Ashford Academy uniform. Both Lelouch and Jeremiah sighed in relief, and then CC made her way to the sutherland. Immediately after CC entered the sutherland, Lelouch entered the sutherland, and sat in her lap. Before Lelouch closed the cockpit, Jeremiah told him his code, and gave him his deactivation key.

*Britannian medical transport*

While Suzaku groaned as he woke up from his dream, he got up, and was surprised that he was still alive.

"Looks like you just missed your chance to go to heaven," A man in a lab coat said while grinning.

"Lloyd," A woman with blue hair and blue eyes angrily said as she hit the man in his shoulder.

"Cecile you don't have to hit Lloyd so hard," a girl with black hair said in a concerned tone as Lloyd rubbed his shoulder.

"My name is Lloyd Asplund. These are my assistants, Cecile Croomy and Mariel Lubie," Llyod said as he gestured to the two women to Lloyd's left and right. "I do believe I didn't catch your name."

"Suzaku Kururugi," Suzaku politely spoke as he looked at the man and his two assistants.

"This is what saved your life," Cecile said in a serious tone, as she pulled out a broken pocket watch.

When Suzaku saw his father's pocket watch, he narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"If this pocket watch wasn't in the right angle underneath your armour, the bullet would have killed you," Mariel said.

"You Elevens believe that gods live in anything, even inanimate objects," Lloyd nonchalantly spoke as he chuckled, before Cecile hit him in his shoulder again.

Suzaku asked them what happened in the ghetto while he was out cold. When Lloyd and his two assistants told him that a massacre was occuring, Suzaku was horrified, and he asked if there was a prisoner and a Britannian student found at the site where he was shot. Suzaku was disappointed when he heard they were nowhere to be found, and he believed that he had to do something.

*Ashford Academy*

When Shirley heard her cell phone ring, she recognized the number as Lelouch's cell phone number and she immediately answered her phone.

"Hello Shirley," Lelouch said nonchalantly.

"Lelouch! You hanged on me," Shirley angrily spoke into the phone. "Since when do you hang up on one of your secret lovers?"

"I'm sorry that I hanged up on you Shirley," Lelouch apoligised. "Are you near a television? Make sure you are alone, before you turn it on."

When Shirley looked around in the room, she saw that no one else was in the room, and she turned on the television. The news said that Shinjuku was blocked off by the military, and this confused Shirley.

"Lelouch are you at Shinjuku?" Shirley worryingly questioned.

"That is correct Shirley. I am at Shinjuku," Lelouch spoke in a serious tone. "Tell Cornelia, Euphie, Milly, Nunna, and Sayoko that Operation Downfall has begun."

Shirley's eyes widened, and her facial expression became serious.

"I see," Shirley spoke in a serious tone. "The rebellion against Britannia has begun. Is Jeremiah there with you?"

"Yes. Jeremiah is here with me," Lelouch nonchalantly spoke.

When Shirley heard that Jeremiah was also in Shinjuku, she sighed in relief.

"Be careful Lulu," Shirley spoke in a worried tone.

"I will Shirley," Lelouch said in a reassuring tone.

"I love you Lulu," Shirley spoke with affection in her voice.

"I love you too Shirley," Lelouch spoke with mutual affection in his voice, as he hanged up.

Author's Notes: It was BlackTyrantValvatorez's idea to have Lelouch encounter Jeremiah in Shinjuku, instead of Villetta. I have an announcement, and it is related to the status of this story. In case any of you were wondering, this story is not dead, but both Chapter 1 and Chapter 2 are getting a rewrite. I decided to move this announcement from the fake Chapter 3 to here, after making some adjustments to the announcement. Even though I deleted the fake Chapter 3, the real Chapter 3 and eventual Chapter 4 will be posted at some point. I ask all of you to be patient, because I returned to college on 8/21/2018.


End file.
